Look at Me
by BustyHarlot
Summary: Eren doesn't want it, but he has to give it. Down in the basement with Levi...who know's whats happening? ErenxLevi. Yaoi.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, nor do I own Attack on Titan. The only thing original is the story plot. Enjoy!

Look at Me

The old and tattered towel fell from Levi's limp fingers. He bit his bottom lip, shutting his eyes closed and refused to make a sound. A warm mouth and hot tongue caressed him, moving up and down slowly. Beads of sweat formed in the crevices of Levi's scrunched face as his toes curled. The room was candle lit and quiet, except for the occasional smacking noises echoing from underneath the blanket.

"I checked, and I could hardly tell the difference." Levi had scolded Eren just an hour ago, shoving a broom into Eren's hands. "Clean it again."

Levi could sense the protest, looking back in Eren's big turquoise eyes. His eyes shined brightly in the dim room, but they were somehow…upset. Although not one to show it, Levi had a personality of course. He loved some things, and hated some things, like filth or, perhaps, misplacing things. Although, the thing he hated the _most_ was to see those eyes, those big, glittering eyes look away from him…and that's exactly what they did. Eren's eyes fell to the floor and he wore an unintelligible expression. Levi crossed his arms; he'd be dammed if he couldn't stare into those eyes longer.

"Look at me." He commanded and just so, Eren gazed back at him. Those eyes made Levi feel so warm and comfortable, yet gave him an eerie sensation at the pit of his stomach.

"Does my order _upset_ you?" Levi asked, dark eyes still attempting to read Eren's expression.

"No sir." Eren called out of habit.

Levi looked up at Eren, studying his face. "Then why do you look so upset?"

Eren stammered for a second, mindlessly biting at his lip. Levi's heart skipped a beat as he saw Eren's teeth rest upon his rosy and gooey lips.

"If I may speak freely, sir," Eren began, eyes leaving Levi's, to his dismay, and looking around the dirty wooden room, "why should I be happy about _cleaning_?"

"You're lucky to be _alive_," Levi snapped back, "You should be happy to clean, happy to take out the trash, happy to scrub the walls, and happy to _not be dead_. You should be happy to clean every single room here, with a _smile_ on your face. Go clean the basement, and don't make me ask you again."

Quickly, Eren bowed deeply and rushed from the room. _He must hate me_, Levi thought. Even so, Levi didn't care if Eren disliked him at all. Eren's mind meant nothing to him; all he cared about was…those _eyes_, round like saucers, as blue as the ocean and as green as the leaves dangling from the trees outside. He cared about his shaggy hair, the color of chocolate, going in every which way direction. He cared about his body, slim, taller than he was though weaker; his shirt, tightly clinging to his chest, exposing his hard nipples like mountains within a flat plain. Those soft pink lips, his round bottom…that is what Levi cared about. And he made that all too clear as he cornered Eren in the basement a little while later. He stood above him while Eren, on his knees, scrubbed at a stain on the floor. Gently, he rested his hand on the head of hair Levi loved ever so much, and combed through it. Eren stared ahead…Levi realized that he was no fool and knew exactly what he wanted.

And that's what he gave him.

Unable to control it, a moan slipped though Levi's lips. Underneath the blanket, Eren's head bobbed up and down on Levi's hardened shaft, cold hands gripping Levi by the thighs. Eren was good; he was better than good, _great_, _the best_. Never before has Levi been reduced to melting ice cream in the sun, a _puddle_. He took in deep breaths while clenching the dusty bed sheets with his right hand, and combing through Eren's thick hair with his left hand. Then, his hand clenched hard as he came, back arched, rigid with pleasure. Afterwards, Levi let out a large sigh and released Eren's hair.

Eren crept from underneath the sheets and sat silently beside Levi. Although his lips were red and wet with sweetness and his face was pink, he didn't look happy. Instead, he looked upset and disgusted. His eyes looked down at his feet rather than at Levi.

"Look at me." Levi whispered, though this time Eren _ignored_ him. Levi grunted at this.

"You're pretty good…" Levi said as his hand reached Eren's thigh. It crept in-between Eren's warm legs and clasped his groin. Levi saw the uncomfortable look in Eren's face, but he didn't care. _Eren's mind meant nothing at all_. "Take off your shirt."

Reluctantly, at his command, he did. Levi watched as Eren's arms lifted along with the shirt, engulfing Levi with a whiff of his natural scent, a scent that Levi never knew he loved. Unable to control himself, Levi lifted his body forward and grasped Eren's chin, forcing him to face him; Eren's skin was soft and warm. "Look at me." He commanded, and this time, Eren did.

Oh how Levi loved those eyes.

Levi leaned forward and kissed him. Eren's lips were sweet, sweeter than honey _and_ sugar. Levi grasped Eren's hair and threw him backwards onto the bed, saddling himself on top. Again, he leaned down and kissed Eren, unable to contain his moans and forceful nature. His hands trailed Eren's chest, rubbing his shoulders and falling downwards, rolling the ball of Eren's slowly hardening nipples, puffy and pink. He then trailed down his abdomen and to his groin, surprised to feel him soft. Why is he soft?

Levi pulled away, leaving a long string of love connecting his lips to Eren's. Resting his body on top of him, Levi studied Eren's face once more, although this time, his expression was blatant. Eren was uncomfortable and unhappy. The kiss, the rubbing and the love wasn't actually love at all, but Eren was just _following orders_. The saddened look in his bright eyes, the hint of tears swelling in the corners of those eyes…how ungrateful he was. Why, if it weren't for Levi…he might be dead. The least he could do is be _happy_, the least he could do is act pleased to be Levi's chosen favorite. How could he…what an ungrateful piece of-

_SMACK!_

Eren held his red-hot cheek; his glorious eyes wide open, looking back at Levi in disbelief. His mouth was agape, trembling, but he didn't dare speak a word. _As he shouldn't_, Levi thought. Dragging his thumb across Eren's rosy lips, Levi whispered, "I'm going to fuck you hard, right _here_, right _now_."

A small objection escaped Eren's lips and he was met with another hard smack. "And this time," Levi grasped Eren's chin once more, "I want you to _look at me_."


End file.
